1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus used in a printer or a facsimile and designed so that a recording sheet is passed between a platen and a printing head to undergo printing operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there are printing apparatuses in which a printing head or a platen is mounted on a swing member, such as a keyboard, which can be swung open for the replacement of a rolled recording sheet or other purposes. In the apparatuses of this type, the head and the platen are brought into contact with each other when the swing member is shut down and clamped in position. According to this arrangement, the printing head and the platen are separated when the swing member is swung open, so that the recording sheet can be set without being hindered by the head and the like.
However, in the recording apparatus when the swing member is swung for closing and clamped, the clamping force causes a contact pressure between the recording head and platen, that is a printing pressure, resulting in an irregular printing pressure.
In general, the rolled recording sheet is situated close to a printing region defined by the platen and the printing head, and is set in a manner such that its leading end portion is passed between the platen and the head. In the conventional arrangement, the recording sheet to be set is introduced into the printing region through a fixed inlet. Thus, the sheet cannot be easily inserted by only separating the platen and the printing head in the aforesaid manner.